Inside Their Heads
by aniek90
Summary: This is what used to be Inside Ty Lee's Head, but now the other character's thoughts are in here too! Don't worry, Ty Lee's chapter is still here! R&R!
1. Ty Lee

Well, here I am in the palace of the Earth King. Actually Azula's now. She did a really good job but this all is so not...me.

That day she came to the circus to ask me to help her with her task, I remember it like yesterday. I was realy happy to see her, we hadn't had contact for such a long time. But why did she had to put the net on fire? I knew I wouldn't fall but that fire distrected me and I realized she wouldn't stop doing such things unless I would join her. So I did.

After Mai joined our little group we chased the Avatar and his friends. I must say, that one guy, the one with the ponytail and boomeraang, he's really cute. I wonder If he ver thinks about me. He probably will but only as the enemy. This chasing and all is really bad for my love live.

When we were defeated inside the drill, we found the Avatar's bison. To bad Cutie wasn't there so he could see how I blocked a lot of the chi of the Kyoshi Woriers. But when we were in the palace he said he was kind of involved with Suki. Wasn't that the name of that one Kyoshi Worier, the one who was in charge?

Well, whatever. I know one thing for sure. I wan't my old live back, my live in the circus, when my aura was pink. Maybe I should find the Avatar and join them. Azula will probably kill me, but I will have some time with Cutie. Hmm, not that bad of an idea.


	2. Toph

OK, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't know if I've got all nick names right. But you'll understand whom I mean!! Now, have fun and it would be nice to review!!

* * *

Toph 

Poor Twinkeltoes, hit by lightning. But thank the godds for Sugar Queens magic spiritual water thingy.

So here we are, high above the clouds with an Earth King, his bear, a strucked-by-lightning-by-the-hands-of-an-evil-Fire-Nation-Princess airbender slash avatar, a completely tired water bender, a very hungry Water Tribe "warrior" and, well, me.

Katara tolds us everything that happened inside that cave or catacombes or something. How she almost got Scarface on our side and how he betrayed his own uncle! Poor man, he had been so sweet to me that one time. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Iroh. My father told me about him, when he was called Dragon of the West and how he didn't succeed his taking-over-Ba-Sing-Se task.

Katara also told us about their fight. She and Aang agains Scarface and Angry Princess. Damn, I missed a great fight. But still, it was fun trapping Circus Freak with my earth bending. Too bad Bored Girl just gave up. I would have loved it if I defeated her to.

Another thing I hate about this flying is that I can't practice my metal bending here. I wonder if my old master Yu and Xin Fu are still stuck in that metal cell. Haha, they sure must have been surprised. Ha, thinking they could lock me up. ME, the greatest earth bender, besides the Avatars of course, of history! Serves them right! Oh ohw, I hope I'm not thinking like some fire bender.

I hope we'll land soon, I can't live another day in the air. What is it that airbenders like about this? Or it's just because I'm blind. Blind, tiny, helpless and fragile Toph. No, no I will not let my father win this mental battle! I'm strong and I can help myself! I can see, kinda, and I'll grow some day, I'll hope. And if I return to Gao Ling one day, my parents will be surprised if they heard what I have done. I've tought the avatar, taken out a bunch of Dai Li agents and more. And if they aren't proud at me, that's their problem. Oh, what am I thinking? I still love them and want them to be proud at me over allmost everything. And altough I don't show the rest, I miss them. Maybe next time we land, I can send my parents a letter so they will understand me. Oh, how I hope we'll land soon...

* * *

That's it! What do you think about it? If you're wondering anout the next person, you all may choose! Put it in your review or something and the one with most votes is next!!

Thanks to:

Mr. Average  
ShyVi  
Ayama15  
nyc2dragon

for their lovely reviews!! I couldn't have done it without you, guys hugs and kisses!!!


	3. Iroh

A/N: And this time I present you, as you've probably see in the title, the toughts of our favourite uncle, Iroh! Thanks for all the loveley reviews from the last chap, now read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!

* * *

I don't know what hurts more. The pain of the torture, the pain of not being able to drink some tea, or the pain of the betraying of Zuko. This was something I ever expected him to do. What hapened to him, what happened to the carefree young boy that he used to be? I wonder what would have happened if Ursa didn't disappear? Maybe he would have joined the Avatar a long time ago…or maybe he would be sent to the front, just like Lu Ten.

Oh, Lu Ten how I miss you. I would give anything if I could just be one day with you and your mother. I would even sell my soul to the devil himself. I sometimes wish they killed me right here so I could be with you at last, for eternity. But no, they torture me untill I'm nearly dead, "heal" me and start all over again.

The cell I'm in lays in the dungeons beneath the palace. It's cold and you can smell death. There are no windows, so I don't know if it's night or day. Not that it matters anymore. The bars of my cell are made of some sort of fire resistant material, even my blue fire can't break through. Once a while, Dai Li agents bring me some dirty water and some bread that's rotting most of the time.

Azula had come a few times. She would just laugh in my face, say some mean things and the leave. Too bad Zuko hadn't visit me once, I might have been able to talk him over in helping me out, finding the Avatar and helping defeat Ozai and Azula. Even Mai and Ty Lee came once, but no Zuko. I guess he's too afraid to face me. That's a good thing actually, because it means he might be regretting his decision.

Azula told me she hit the Avatar with lighting while he was in the avatar state. Though she's almost a hundred per cent sure he died then, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him, nor his companions. I've see how strong Katara was and if her healing is as good as her bending, I'm sure she did a good job.

Maybe they are the ones who come and rescue me, you never know. Al I can do is wait.

* * *

A/N: As said in the a/n above this chapter: REVIEW!!! I hope you all enjoyed this ad tell me wich caracter you wat next. 


	4. Sokka

I'll make it short: I was working on my other stories, but I finished this one today so read, have fun and review Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

How could I've been so stupid? _**I**_ should have gone to rescue Katara. She's _**my**_ sister and_**I**_ promised dad _**I**_ would take care of her. Now poor Aang had to pay the prize. If we weren't so stupid to get that stupid bear of that stupid Earth King, we could have helped defeating that stupid prince and his stupid sister. Oh yeah, and those stupid Dai Li guys.

I wish I'd stayed in Ba Sing Se in stead of visiting dad. I would have looked for Suki and found out it were Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

Speaking of Suki, I wonder where she is? I could have sworn Azula was wearing Suki's armor and head gear. They wouldn't have... killed... her, would they? No, of course not! Suki is a strong woman. I guess it was just stolen from her. Or at least, I hope so. She did look good without it anyway. It was weird seeing Suki without her make up, but hey, I'm not complaining. I wonder when I see her again.

Thank the gods Aang is still alive. I'm proud of my little sister, she really has grown these last months and I'm not talking about her height. But what would happen if we don't stop Ozai? What would become of the planet? No Sokka, don't think like that, we're gonna succeed. The good guys always defeat the bad guys and seeing as we're the good guys, no problemo.

Beside, we still have Yue, the moon. She'll make sure this eclipse will give us enough time to win. But still, I wish she was here, as a person. Although, I'd have to choose between her and Suki and I really can't do that. I wonder how Arnook is doing and what would have happened to Hahn? Not that I care about him, stupid guy. I hope Zhao tortured him or something, that would teach him! Thinking Yue was just a thing to gain status, how dared he! Yue deserved better, much, much better.

So now we're just flying away from Ba Sing Se. Hey, that rhymes! Stop it Sokka, no time for cactus juice jokes! It's almost sunset, so I'd better start looking for a place to make camp. Appa can't fly one night with five people and two animals on his back and I seriously need to use the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story so far. I don't know when this fic will be completed, because it would be weird if I added chapter when season 3 has started, right? Review and tell me wich character should be next. 


	5. Aang

Ok, don't take this chapter serious. I thought all of the stories so far were kinda sad so I hope this is a little funny and yes, it's Escape From The Spirit World. I didn't know what was better for Aang.

* * *

ComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComa

EscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorldEscapeFromTheSpiritWorld

AvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRokuAvatarRoku

HeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBai

AvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshiAvatarKyoshi

HeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBai

AvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKurukAvatarKuruk

HeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBaiHeiBai

AvatarYanChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChenAvatarYangChen

ComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComaComa

* * *

So, that's it this time. Who to do next... Review!! 


	6. Mai

Tadaa, here I am again! This time we have Mai so enjoy reading it. See ya at the end;)

* * *

Well, we did it. We got Ba Sing Se. And luckilly we got rid of that bear. Ty Lee is just crazy. That bear was even more lazy than my uncle Hao, and that says a lot. I wonder how he's doing.

What would have happened if I'd stayed in Omashu? I would have missed Zuko who's now on our side. Or at least, I hope so. Maybe he's planning an escape for his uncle. Too bad the old man is imprisoned, I liked him. He was always nice to me, unlike other people. Azula can be really mean, even toward me and Ty Lee. I remember when she put an apple on my head and sat it on fire. I was little so I was scared to death and so embarresed when Zuko fell on top of me. But that's a long time ago. I don't know if I feel something for him, I'm confused. When we talked this morning he didn't sound like the guy I had a crush on years ago. He's changed, he's more mature than he was when he left three years ago.

I think Azula is playing a trick on him. But she doesn't tell me everything anymore, and she doesn't tell Ty Lee either. We've been replaced, she has her Dai Li friends now. Sometimes I just want to put one of my knives in her back, just so she knows how I feel. But I would be caught immediatly and put to death. Not something to look forward to.

I would never say it to her, but I hope Zuko will be Fire Lord. Maybe we can stop this stupid war. I don't want Tom-Tom to go in the army or navy. I love him too much to see him go and not return. I know what this war does to young men, I'm not stupid. My parents were devestaded when they found out he was just missing, so you can imagine what would happen if he died!

I think I'm going to the training field. I'm bored, but maybe some knife training will help. Why is everything boring in the Earth Kingdom! At least, whe we were hunting the Avatar, we had something to do, but now... Maybe I'll leave Ba Sing Se soon, just me. Traveling the world without a cold hearted princess and a far to happy circus freak. And still I consider them as my friends. Crazy world, right?

* * *

That's it again, but no worries, I want to have all the characters before September 21st. Tell me who I should do next and I have two other questions:  
1. Anyone who wants to be my AIM buddy? I'm aniek221290  
2. Anyone who wants to be my Facebook friend?

Tell me, please! I'd love to talk to my readers!


End file.
